Charmed Life
by ChosenAlone
Summary: This FANFIC is a crossover between my two favorite shows bBufyy the Vampire Slayerb and bCharmedb. When Prue dies, Willow learns that she is the long lost sister of the Halliwell sisters. When Willow learns of her past she embarks on a quest to discover h
1. Charming Willow

Disclaimer: This is a Buffy/Charmed Crossover. This piece takes place just after Buffy's "Tabula Rasa" and Charmed episode "All Hell Breaks Loose" and a remake of "Charmed Again"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charmed Life"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: "Charming Willow"

--Halliwell Manor: 3:35am--

Piper is in the attic desperately trying to bring her sister, Prue, back to life.

"Blessed by power of three, bring my sister back to me!" she cried.

"By the power thus in me, and the power that's to be restore the power of three!" she continued to read from The Book of Shadows.

"Here sounds the witches call to that concern all bring my sister through the hall!" she read.

"By the power vested in me let the one I call come to me!" she read breaking out in tears.

Just then Phoebe walked in.

"Piper, why are you still up it's 3:40 in the morning?" she asked glancing at her wristwatch.

"Why isn't there a spell in this damn book to bring back the dead?" cried Piper.

"I don't know," said Phoebe breaking up.

Piper flipped through the pages.

"A fallen witch is now before us restore her soul to that by Horus, by my hand you take the blood that feeds the gallivant and distort us, return to which it's rightful place and before it stall bestow us!" she cried.

"Piper, Piper, I know, I know!" cried Phoebe.

"We can't go to bed!" cried Piper.

"Yes we can and we will," said Phoebe.

"If we go to bed it means we're giving up and it means that she really gone and she's not coming back!" cried Piper.

"I know, but it's okay, I bet she's with Mom and Grams right now," said Phoebe.

"You think so?" ask Piper.

"I know so plus if we look bad at Prue's funeral, she's going to be really mad," said Phoebe smiling.

"Yeah," said Piper. "Let's go bed."

Piper closed the book and they left the attic.

--Sunnydale Memorial Cemetery: 4:00am--

"Why didn't they tell me when I was younger?" asked Willow

"Will, you'll survive," said Buffy.

"Buffy, that's not something to save when your kid turns 2!" yelled Willow

"Will, it's that bad, don't you think you're blowing this a little out of proportion!" said Buffy.

"Buffy, I'm adopted!" yelled Willow.

Willow, I believe we've established that, next subject.

"I don't even know my real parents names," said Willow.

"Next subject, anytime now..." said Buffy growing impatient.

"Buffy, isn't it a little late for slaying?" asked Willow.

"I guess we've been out all night, well we might as well ca..."

"Buffy, DUCK!" yelled Willow.

Buffy went low and came back up kicking and punching. The vampire did a backhand spring kicking Buffy knocking her into a tree. She got up dizzy. She held up the sword but the vampire took it. She was still dazed. He held the sword up.

"Distrosis!" yelled Willow.

Suddenly the vampire froze. He put the sword down and looked at Willow.

"You Bi..." began the vampire.

Before he could finish, he blew to smithereens.

"Oh...than-," began Buffy before getting jumped by a vampire from behind. She grunted as she struggled to free herself.

"Buff-," began Willow before she too was on the ground struggling for freedom.

"Let go!" Willow screamed.

"Astrellous, Librium-," she began so say a spell put she was muffled by the Vampires hands.

Suddenly the Vampire on Buffy, his head blew off. Buffy let out a shriek and she threw the body off her. Then the same thing happened to the one on Willow. Willow got up and she started glowing. Willow noticed a dark figure in the bushes nearby. Then she notices that a triquatra formed over her stomach. The dark figure disappeared into the night. Willow stopped glowing.

"What's going on with you? And who just saved us?" Buffy asked.

Willow couldn't explain her glowing but she had an idea on who the mystery person was.

"I-I-I don't know," Willow replied.

"We should get home," insisted Buffy.

"Y-Yeah- Yes w-we should," said Willow

They walked home. Everyone was asleep so they quietly went to bed.

--Halliwell Manor: 12:30pm--

Phoebe and Piper are sitting in Prue's bedroom.

"Piper, did you come in late last night?" asked Phoebe.

"Huh?" said Piper crying.

"Nothing," said Phoebe breaking to tears.

"Phoebe I don't know if I can through with this," said Piper crying.

"Yes you can and you will-_we_ will! I promise, I promise, I promise!" cried Phoebe.

"Oh Prue!" cried Piper

--Halliwell Hall of Bereavement: 2:00pm--

The chairs were full mourners; Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Cole sat in the first row. There was pearly white casket at the front of the room. Underneath it was a plaque that read:

Prudence "Prue" Halliwell

1971-2001

Beloved Sister

Loved By Many, Missed By All

May You Rest At Last

The walls were lined with plaques with names, all Pipers' and Phoebe's deceased family members. They were all females.

"We are all here today to commit our sister Prudence to her next life..." said the Preacher. To Piper her words bled together she was more focused on the casket that held her sister's body.

At the end they placed her plaque on the wall next to Patty, her mother.

"Good bye, Prue," said Piper.

"See ya Sis!" said Phoebe.

They left not knowing what to do next.

--Summers' Home: 4:46pm—

Dawn is sitting in the living room watching TV; Buffy approaches.

"Hey Dawnie," said Buffy. Dawn didn't reply.

"What's the matter?" Dawn still didn't answer.

Willow yelled from upstairs.

"Buffy!" yelled Willow running down the stairs.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Look!" said Willow in a sharp tone.

Willow looked at a book on the table and pointed to it and looked at Buffy to reassure at what she was looking at. She held out her hand and yelled: "BOOK!" and a blue and purple cloud of lightning surrounded the book and it came to Willow's opened hands as she called for it. Buffy looked amazed.

"Cool spell Will!" said Buffy.

"Yeah!" said Dawn.

"That's just it, that isn't a spell, at least not any I know," said Willow.

"Okay, not cool, if it's not a spell then what is it?" Buffy asked.

"It's a power," someone said.

They all turned around and Piper was walking through the door. Buffy stood up.

"Who the hell are you and what's happening to my friend?" she asked.

"My name is Piper, Piper Halliwell," said Piper.

"Okay...Piper get with the splainy," said Buffy

"Here goes, like I said my name is Piper Halliwell, ..." said Piper.

"We've established that, your name is PIPER HALLIWELL!" yelled Buffy.

"Right, anyways I'm a Charmed One. You see three years ago my sisters I found out we were witches and that we had a special powers. I have the power to alter the molecular tempest structure of people and objects," she went on.

"Molecular what?" asked Buffy.

"It means she can freeze stuff or blow it up, or both," said Willow.

"Yeah and my younger sister Phoebe has the power of premonition, ..." said Piper.

"Premonition?" questioned Buffy with a confused look on her face.

"It means she gets visions of things before they happen," said Willow.

"Oh," said Buffy.

"Anyways, my eldest sister had the power to move things with her mind...she died three days ago and the power of three was broken. I believe you are my half sister and will be able to reconstitute the power of three," said Piper.

"Okay," said Buffy.

"According to destiny, the third sister would have to ability to move things with her mind," said Piper.

"Well this power isn't like that so much," said Willow

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"BOOK!" called Willow.

The book teleported from the table and into her arms. Piper looked up with a confused expression on her face and said:

"Okay, wasn't expecting that."


	2. The Sister I Never Knew

Disclaimer: This is a Buffy/Charmed Crossover. This piece takes place just after Buffy's "Tabula Rasa" and Charmed episode "All Hell Breaks Loose" and it remakes the episode "Charmed Again". I do not own in anyway shape or form Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed or its related entities. The information in this story comes straight from websites of officially accurate material.

Note: Some of the spells have been altered as to the fact I could not remember them word for word so I wrote them to convey the thought of the spell and to rhyme.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charmed Life"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously on Charmed Life:

After the death of Prue and the power of three and being unable to bring her back to life, Piper learns of a sister that she never knew. Willow who was adopted at Birth. When Willow shows signs of Charmed One-ness, Piper rushes to Sunnydale to confront her.

Chapter 2: "The Sister I Never Knew"

--Summers' Home 5:00pm--

"What do you mean 'I wasn't expecting that'?" said Buffy angrily.

"I mean, well she's only half witch," said Piper "It must somehow be affecting her powers," she finished.

"What?" asked Buffy.

"I better call a professional," said Piper pulling candles from her purse. She placed the candles in a circle on the floor and stood back.

"Do you always carry candles in your purse?" Buffy asked.

"You never know when you gotta summon someone," said Piper "Do you always carry those sticks in your purse," she asked.

"Stake, not stick and yes, you never know when you gotta stake someone or some_thing_," said Buffy

"Hear these words, hear my cry, Spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide!" yelled Piper.

She stood back. Small white orbs began to twist and glow until they formed a great light that took the form of two people. It was both Penny and Patty.

"MOM!" yelled Piper.

"I tagged along for the ride," said Patty.

"Willow, Buffy this is my grams and my mother, and if you are who we I think you are, this is your grams and your mother as well," said Piper.

"Willow," Are you?

"Dead, yes" said Patty.

Just then Tara and Xander walked through the front door.

"I left some things and I just came by to, and oh my god are those ghost?" asked Tara with a confused look on her face,"

"I prefer the term Spirit or Guiding Spirit to be more precise," said Patty.

"Okay, do I speak for everyone when I say SPOOKED!" yelled Xander.

"You got my vote," said Buffy.

"Apparently Willow is adopted and this is her mom and grand mother and like she is a charmed one or what ever," said Dawn,

"Yeah well those are the broader points, but is more complicated than that, but yeah," said Willow.

"Hey I read in a book about charmed ones, something about three sisterly witches with a great destiny and a something Warren, Melanie or Molina, Mandy, or Miranda uh-" said Tara.

"Melinda Warren, she was the start of us and the Charmed Ones would bestow the great nexus of power. By prophecy there were three powers that Melinda held and when the generation where three were born to a sister witch where a pure woman carried them they would obtain all the powers in a single generation. Now in your case since Prue has died her power has been passed to you and it has co-interacted with your other. You were born from a witch and a whitelighter, which is like a Guardian Angel. They have a teleporting power and because you are a half-breed your powers have to work together as one. Your whitelighter power works off calling. You can be called or call for something. So no matter where you are, your sisters can call for you should they need your help." Said Patty.

"Okay," said Willow. "How do I teleport over there?" she asked pointing across the room.

"You have to want to be there dear," said Patty.

Concentrating Willow teleported from one side of the room to the other stumbling as she came to.

"You'll have to work on that landing dear," she said.

--Halliwell Manor 5:15pm--

Cole and Phoebe were in the Living Room the last of the guest were leaving the wake. Phoebe bid goodbye to her father and left.

"Where is Piper, she should have been back by now, I mean the store isn't that far away,"

"I'm sure she's fine," said Cole

Just then Leo orbed in.

"Phoebe I got big news," he said.

"The Elders think that the power of three can be reconstitute," said Leo.

"What" How?" asked Phoebe.

"They believe you have a half sister," he said. "From your mom and her whitelighter Sam,"

"Oh my god" said Phoebe.

"We have to-," she gasped as a premonition came to her.

She saw a Shax throwing an energy blast at Willow. Piper attempts to freeze it but it explodes and she is blown into a coat rack and is impaled through the back. Willow then tries to blast it magically but it reverses it and shoots back at her and she is killed. Cole and Phoebe come with a fireball flying, which Shax hurls them back and the two are killed. Buffy is then fighting Shax and he breaks her neck

As she comes from the premonition a tear come to her eye.

"We have to get to them. A very powerful demon is coming and we have inaugurate her." Said Phoebe.

She grabs a hold of Leo's hand they orb away.

Cole shimmers after the two.

--Meanwhile in the UNDERWORLD--

"Oracle what does our future look like with the threat of the Charmed Ones?" asks the Source.

"Grim, if they manage to reconstitute the power of three," she says.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled The Source.

"Oh contrary, they have a half a sister, they will find her, they will imbue her and they will destroy _you_!"

"Not if I can stop them," said The Source.

"Are you being serious or what" said Oracle.

"It's time to take Pre-emptive actions, summon Shax," he said.

--Summers' Home 5:20pm--

Leo and Phoebe orb into the room where everyone is standing around.

"What the?" said Buffy.

"Piper, we need to imbue her and stop Shax, he's coming back!" said Phoebe.

"What?" Piper asked.

"I had a premonition, we don't have much time so we have to hurry if we're going to pull this off," said Phoebe.

"Okay, let's go!" said Willow.

Leo grabbed Buffy and Willow and Piper and orbs back to the manner. Cole and Phoebe shimmer away. Patty and Penny disappear. They all reappear in the attic. Phoebe and Piper hurry over to the book. Willow follows. They hear a crash downstairs. Cole and Leo run downstairs. They are all in from of the Book and Buffy looks on in anticipation.

"Grab hands," says Phoebe standing in the middle.

"See here, " she says pointing in the book. Willow nods. "Recite it aloud with us, ready?" she says. Again Willow nods. They began to read.

"Powers of the witches rise course unseen across the skies come to us whom call you near, come to us and settle here," they chanted.

Just as they finished a blue light shined upon them. Suddenly Shax burst through the door. Cole shimmered in next to Phoebe. Shax put out his hand and made an energy blast. The girls gasped as he launched it.

Coming Soon

Willow turns to the dark side and against her sisters.

An unexpected visitor causes trouble for the Charmed Ones and Buffy.


End file.
